


Telas

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Telas

Iba a ser la boda de Pansy y Ron, así que ambos habían ido a ver las túnicas que usarían. Tenían que llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo eran los padrinos. Pero el acuerdo parecía imposible, uno decía verde, el otro rojo, uno dorado y el otro plateado. Jamás se pondrían de acuerdo.

Llevaban tanto tiempo discutiendo que Pansy y Ron se fueron, Hermione dijo que iría a buscar quién sabe qué cosa para el discurso que iba a dar en la boda y los sastres los dejaron a solas para que decidieran si preferían terciopelo o raso.

—Potter, es claro que no tienes sentido de la moda. Déjame decidir a mí –dijo Draco y arrancó la manga a medio coser de la túnica de Harry.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que eso pase. Eres tú quien no tiene idea de lo que es mejor para esta boda –dijo Harry y rasgó el cuello de la túnica de Draco.

—Si serás… —Y Draco le arrancó la otra manga.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya. –Harry terminó de romper la parte superior de la túnica de Draco.

—Oh, te vas a arrepentir de esto. –Draco jaló a Harry de la túnica hasta tenerlo cerca, puso sus manos en sus pectorales y rasgó la tela.

Harry se movió para seguir rompiendo su túnica y entonces las manos de Draco, que no lo habían soltado, terminaron en su pecho, y Draco aprovechó para encajar las uñas haciendo que Harry gruñera y tirara de él. Habían quedado muy cerca y sus pechos desnudos se tocaban. Draco bajó las manos por los costados de Harry, pero las dejó dentro de la arruinada túnica, siguió bajando, poco a poco, hasta llegar al trasero de Harry; dejó sus manos ahí unos segundos antes de hacer nada, observó la reacción de Harry, y cuando lo vio relamerse los labios, apretó el trasero y lo pegó más a sí.

Harry salió del trance en el que se encontraba, besó a Draco y le quitó los restos de la túnica. Lo empujó contra los rollos de tela y dejó sus labios, bajó hasta su pecho y empezó a probar sus tetillas. Las manos de Draco habían abandonado el trasero de Harry y ahora estaban en sus caderas, viajando hacia el miembro erecto que se encajaba en su cadera.

Harry volvió a besarlo, y con una de sus manos comenzó a prepararlo y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía tres dedos follando a Draco y a éste gimiendo tan alto que era un milagro que no fueran los sastres a ver que se no se estuvieran matando.

Fue el propio Draco el que llevó su pene a su entrada y se penetró a sí mismo. Con una mano, acariciaba la espalda de Harry, con la otra se aferraba al rollo de tela que tenía más cerca.

Momentos después los dos se corrieron y si no mancharon las telas fue por pura suerte.

Draco observó el rollo de tela que había estado sosteniendo, vio a Harry y le sonrió.

—Potter, ¿qué opinas de damasco azul?


End file.
